


My Pretty Little Whore

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Steve, F/M, Spanking, degrading, degrading in a loving way, love making, more like daddy all the time, nasty names said sweetly, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You love when your daddy calls you names.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	My Pretty Little Whore

Nights like this had to be talked about before hand, mostly because, the way Steve would be talking to you was going to be a lot to handle mentally, and while you both enjoyed it and knew Steve didn’t actually mean any of the nastier words he would be saying, he still wanted it to be talked about before hand a few days prior. **  
**

Almost like a debrief, it worked perfectly.

So now you let him man handle you, you let him spank your ass until it’s pink and red, you let one of his hands pin your wrist behind your back as your bare ass rest over his lap, you let him degrade you.

And it’s fucking fantastic.

“Little whore, all mine huh?”

It’s the first time so far tonight the name he calls you, while harsh, is said lovingly. You love when he switches it up, using the nasty names in sweet ways, “Dumb little puppy to stupid to answer huh? That’s ok, daddy knows best anyway, just shut up and take the spanking.”

His words wash over you, the way he said them so lovingly, fond, you sink into the feeling, “Yes….daddy….you….know...best.” You mumble, blinking slowly, side of your face resting on the blankets.

“I know little slut, daddy knows.”

You whimper, this was becoming a new favorite, using mean words in such sweet ways was even better then when he degraded you in mean ways, “Oh daddy.” you cry, tears sliding down your cheeks.

“I know dumb puppy, it’s easier to not think of anything but me and my hands, daddy knows how dumb you are, I won’t even make you count anymore.”

“Thank you...daddy.”

“You're welcome my little whore.”

You whimper as he continues to spank you, jolting you each time, his hand big and strong, his thighs hard under your hips and belly, it wasn’t the only thing hard, fuck you loved his cock, before him, you didn’t even care about them all that much, they were all the same right?

Wrong, your man was a big boy and he fucked you so good, it was insane, how much you craved him and his cock now. You don’t know what that says about you, but you don’t give a flying fuck.

It’s only once the spanking is done and your crying softly, your pussy needing him so much, you lick your lips, “Daddy….daddy please fuck me, I don’t need to come I just need you inside me, so deep….” you mumble, half out of it by now.

You don’t see Steve’s eyes, how heated they are or how loving, that you trust him with….all this, he would never tire of it or how much you needed him, wanted him…..loved him, “Pretty baby, daddy will make sure you cum right on my cock, you deserve it sugar.”

You sob from those words, he man handles you further up on the bed, keeping you on your stomach and then in a blink of an eye, he’s sliding into you, and it’s….everything, “Oh daddy….”

His weight on your back, his chest hugging your back as he starts fucking you slow and deep, when he intertwines his fingers with yours above your head on the bed, you grip tightly, when his lips start whispering to you, how much he loves you, craves you and needs you, you start crying again.

“That’s right honey, hug my cock, just like that, daddy loves it....fuck....fuck I love it sugar.”

You lick your lips and grind your ass back into him when he thrust forward, well as much as you can, “Naughty girl, look at you, just can’t help yourself huh.”

“Want....”you swallow thickly, “Want to...feel it....for days daddy.”

He growls softly and starts fucking you harder, his pace doesn’t pick up but fuck it doesn’t have to, the deepness, fuck you feel it everywhere, your toes curl as he starts hitting that sweet spot inside and he knows it too, “There we go honey, yeah, feel me, fucking feel me love, it’s all for you, only for you.” he chokes out as he comes the same time you do, it’s a endless cycle of pleasure for you both.


End file.
